(Morning) Blind Date
by Ichageek
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke berkenalan dalam kencan buta, mereka cukup menarik perhatian masing-masing—setidaknya begitu yang Sakura pikirkan, sampai ia menemukan Sasuke bersama wanita lain sesaat setelah kencan mereka berakhir. Sakura kesal, ia pun mabuk. Paginya, ia menemukan dirinya tidak di apartemennya tapi di tempat Sasuke! AU/One Shot/T-T /RomCom


Disclaimer : The Characters are not mine but Masashi Kishimoto's. The plot is mine.

One Shot/T-T+/Romance-Comedy/False IC

Hope you like it! Enjoy! ;)

Sakura menegak martini keduanya dengan sekali teguk seakan dengan melakukannya bisa menelan seluruh kejadian malam ini yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Ia baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil dan menemukan pria yang baru saja berkencan buta dengannya bercumbu panas dengan seorang wanita seksi berambut pirang. Bahkan, setelah dia berpikir kencan yang kali ini, diprakarsai oleh Ino, dapat berjalan mulus, ternyata tidak seperti pikirannya. Ia salah tangkap dengan sikap manis pria itu.

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, apa aku terlambat?" tanya seorang pria berambut biru dongker berpakaian kemeja jas lengkap. Sakura mendengar dari Ino kalau temannya yang akan berkencan dengannya ini adalah seorang direktur perusahaan terkenal seantero Negara Hi. Dari cara berpakaian serta sikapnya yang santun, ia bisa melihat kebenarannya.

"Tidak, aku saja yang datang lebih awal." Sakura tersenyum kecil, malu. Ia sudah lama tidak bersama lelaki berdua saja dalam _candle light dinner_ setelah putus dari Sasori lima tahun lalu. Setelah pria itu duduk, mereka memesan makanan sebelum akhirnya mereka benar-benar memulai kencan buta ini.

Pria itu, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, memecah diam canggung mereka sesaat setelah pelayan tadi pergi. "Jadi, Sakura, apa aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-san." Sakura mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya ia agak tersipu mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Panggil saja Sasuke, Sakura." Dia tersenyum ramah, "apa pekerjaanmu?"

Sakura terkekeh. Apa mereka benar-benar akan memulainya dengan pertanyaan dasar macam ini. "Aku desainer di butik Ino. Kau kenal dia kan?"

Ada jeda pendek, tapi Sasuke mengangguk juga. "Desain apa yang kau buat?"

"Macam-macam sebenarnya kalau sebagai hobi. Tapi, kalau di butik Ino tentu saja gaun pengantin."

"Ah benar." Katanya sambil menyeringai. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan saat melakukannya.

"Kupikir Sasuke-san orang yang seperti apa, tapi ternyata keren sekali. Maksudku, orang yang biasanya ikut dalam kencan buta bentuknya atau sifatnya aneh-aneh dan kau sama sekali tidak kelihatan aneh."

Sasuke mendengus, "Keren? Kau juga."

Sakura merasakan wajah memanas, ia yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang. "Bukan-aku tidak, oh _well_, apa sih yang kukatakan."

Sasuke tampak mengulum senyum geli. Untungnya pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka datang dan menyelamatkan Sakura dari ucapan bodohnya yang kedengaran sangat memalukan sekarang.

"Oh, cincin itu! Aku seperti pernah melihatnya." Sakura bergumam pada Sasuke yang tengah memotong steak-nya, dia menatap cincin di jari tengah kirinya. "Tapi, aku pernah mendengar orang-orang yang memakai cincin-cincin berlambang keluarga adalah orang-orang penting. Apa perusahaanmu memberikannya pada setiap pegawainya?"

Sasuke mendengus, terdengar geli. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya heran sebelum Sasuke akhirnya menjawab, "Ah, tidak, aku hanya merasa mungkin kata-katamu tentang orang aneh di kencan buta itu benar. Kau memang aneh."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tidak terkejut sebenarnya. Banyak yang mengataiku begitu."

Sasuke tergelak. "Tidak, tidak. Kau aneh dalam cara yang baik, Sakura."

"Kuanggap sebagai pujian kalau begitu."

"Tentu saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Lalu, di mana kau bekerja? Aku hanya pernah mendengar dari Ino kalau kau seorang drirektur."

Kening Sasuke berkerut lalu sebelah alisnya naik. "Direktur? Itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum aku menggantikan ayahku."

"Maksud—" Sakura terbelalak begitu mengerti, "kau pemilik perusahaan?"

"Begitulah. Tapi lebih tepatnya sekarang posisiku di CEO. Uchiha Corp, tahu?"

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Cincin itu! Tentu saja Uchiha! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" ia menepuk dahinya sendiri, "Sepertinya aku sedang berkencan dengan orang yang hebat sekali."

Sasuke mendengus tertawa. "Nah, kau mulai aneh lagi. Tidak sehebat itu, kok."

"Apanya!" Sakura menyetus cepat. Mereka tertawa kemudian.

Setelahnya mereka mengobrol apa saja tentang masing-masing dan hal-hal lain di luar sana seperti cuaca seminggu ini yang sering hujan di Konoha seakan itu adalah topik panas seperti pernikahan diam-diam Angelina Jolie dan Brad Pitt di suatu hari. Mereka berpisah setelah hampir satu setengah jam bersama dan bertukar kartu nama.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian setelah kencan buta manisnya, Sakura langsung menemui Ino untuk laporan kencannya di sebuah klub malam Konoha menemukan pria berambut dongker itu berciuman panas di dekat kamar kecil. Tangannya lihai menyusuri tubuh langsing wanita dalam dekapannya itu. Mata mereka sempat bertemu sepersekian detik di bawah temaram lampu klub sebelum Sakura berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ino sudah menghilang entah ke mana saat Sakura hendak menceritakannya, jadilah ia memesan bergelas-gelas martini kemudian. Bayangannya tentang pria tampan yang elegan dan _gentleman_ hancur berkeping-keping.

Harusnya sejak awal ia tidak mengiyakan rencana kencan buta tersebut. Pria mana pun sama saja kalau sudah bertemu wanita seksi sedikit saja.

"Ebisu! Segelas lagi!" Sakura yang baru menghabiskan gelas ke limanya dengan keadaan setengah sadar berteriak mengalahkan dentuman lagu pada bartender di sana.

"Apa rencanamu setelah mabuk, Sakura?" suara bariton seorang pria yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di kursi bar di samping Sakura membuatnya menoleh penuh kejut. Dia dengan mata onyx-nya menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi tapi seringai bermain-main di wajahnya yang sialan tampannya.

Sakura yang sudah mabuk meletakkan tangannya di bahu kokoh pria itu, "Bukan urusanmu, Sasuke! Aku juga mau mencium pria-pria di sana suapaya tahu rasa!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau manis sekali saat mabuk."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau cium saja aku?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya dengan wanita yang sudah mabuk sepertimu." Katanya menyeringai lebar.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Cium. Aku. Ci-um-ci-um-ci—mmph!"

Kalau sudah ditawarkan oleh bibir penuh menggoda semacam Sakura, mabuk atau tidak, Sasuke tidak peduli lagi.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun dengan kepalanya yang terasa luar biasa berat, begitu pula tubuhnya. Perlu bermenit-menit setelahnya ia berhasil membuka matanya. Gorden masih tertutup, _tentu saja_. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa ingin pecah sekarang, ia butuh air mineral. Sakura bangun dari tidurnya untuk duduk.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Sakura merasakan hawa dingin yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Ia menunduk melihat tubuhnya sendiri. "Kyaaaa!"

Sakura dengan kesadaran sepenuhnya baru menyadari kalau ia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut seketika. Sakura pun baru sadar kalau ia tidak mengenal tempatnya berada sekarang. Ruangan kamar dengan warna hitam-putih-biru itu sangat luas dengan tempat tidur kanopi yang ditiduri Sakura. Ia membelalakkan matanya dan pandangannya bergerak liar ke segala penjuru kamar.

Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Gaun hitam bertali satu selututnya yang ia pakai semalam berceceran di lantai karpet kamar bersama dalamannya. Ia terpaku di tempatnya sebelum ia sadar ada suara _shower_ yang menyala dari pintu kamar mandi di pojok ruangan. Suara shower itu berhenti tidak lama kemudian. Sakura memerintah dirinya untuk segera beranjak pergi dari sana, ia tidak peduli dengan siapa pun ia semalam di kamar ini, ia harus pergi dari sini.

Masih sambil berbalut selimut Sakura berjinjit menuju gaunnya yang berada di dekat pintu lain yang ia tebak adalah pintu keluar. Ia merasakan belum benar-benar seimbang ketika berjalan berjinjit menuju gaunnya yang tercecer sebelum akhirnya jatuh terguling. Tepat ketika itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sangat perlahan dan menemukan wajah tak asing yang luar biasa tampannya dengan rambut mencuat biru dongkernya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan geli yang jelas terbaca dari mata onyx-nya yang berkilat-kilat jahil. Sakura baru sadar ketika itu, posisinya yang tengkurap di lantai dengan berbalut selimut benar-benar aneh sekarang. Sialaaaaaan!

"Sedang apa kau, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh geli menahan tawa.

Wajah Sakura panas sepanas-panasnya ia merasakan seluruh darah naik ke wajahnya. "Pa-pagi, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke tergelak sekeras-kerasnya. Sakura baru sadar kalau Sasuke hanya berbalut handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga pahanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar atletis dengan dada bidang dan perut _six pack-_nya. Kakinya yang penuh bulu-bulu yang tidak lebat ataupun tipi situ benar-benar tampak kokoh dan seksi. Apa katanya barusan? Yang jelas Sakura setengah mati malu serta jengkelnya saat Sasuke menertawainya hingga memegang perutnya.

"Be-Berhentilah tertawa!" Sakura berteriak jengkel meski agak gagap. Ia berusaha bangkit berdiri tanpa melepaskan selimutnya, tapi ia malah berguling ke arah lain hingga membentur kayu penyangga tempat tidur. _Great!_ Sekarang ia benar-benar seperti badut pagi bagi Sasuke.

"Benar-benar deh, Sakura." Sasuke sudah mendekat padanya sambil berkata di sela-sela tawanya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku terhibur sejak pertama kali mengenalmu."

Sakura dibantu Sasuke untuk berdiri, nyaris membuat selimut yang meliliti Sakura terlepas. Sakura menahannya di waktu yang tepat. "Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke-san? Apa kita…?"

Sasuke menatap tubuh Sakura yang sepenuhnya tertutupi selimut berat itu. "Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menutupinya toh aku juga sudah melihatnya semalam."

"Jadi kita-"

"Sayangnya belum. Kau ketiduran di tengah-tengah. Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau sekarang juga—"

"Sasuke-san!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh, tapi bukannya mendorong Sasuke ia malah mendorong dirinya sendiri ke belakang hingga jatuh ke tempat tidur.

Sasuke menyemburkan tawa tertahan, bertanya dengan sensual kemudian, "Apa kau sedang menggodaku sekarang?"

"Tidak, _please_, tidak. Percayalah." Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, ia sudah tidak tahan menanggung malunya. "Bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Aku mau berpakaian."

"FYI, ini kamar aparetemenku, Sakura." Katanya, nadanya terdengar penuh humor. Sakura masih menutupi wajahnya tapi ia bersumpah bisa melihat seringaian di wajah tampan Sasuke itu.

"Aku benar-benar malu sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian semalam setelah mabuk, jadi…"

Mungkin Sakura benar-benar terdengar putus asa karena Sasuke menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura dan mengacak-acak rambutnya lembut. "Pakai saja kamar mandinya, aku akan meninggalkan baju untuk kau pakai. Kutebak memakai gaun seperti itu bukan kesukaanmu, kan, Sakura."

Nada Sasuke yang terakhir kembali membawa humor, Sakura mengintip dari sisi-sisi jarinya. "Aku mengatakannya ya semalam? Aku mengatakan hal-hal aneh, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Nanti kita bicara lagi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

.

.

.

Ketika Sakura selesai mandi dan berpakaian dengan kaus oblong milik Sasuke yang kebesaran untuknya juga celana training yang harus ia gulung beberapa kali agar tidak melorot, ia keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menemukan Sasuke—yang sudah berpakaian santai—di dapur tengah menggoreng telur yang diorak-arik olehnya. Sementara dua cangkir yang mengepulkan asap dan menguarkan wangi kopi sudah siap di samping dua buah piring berisi roti lapis di meja bar dapur Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah selesai memasak tidak lama kemudian dan baru menyadari Sakura sejak tadi memerhatikannya yang tengah memasak dari dekat pintu kamarnya. Pria itu tersenyum miring, "Kenapa bengong di sana? Ayo kemari, kita makan dulu."

Sakura menurut. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dirinya pagi ini. Harus sesudah menemukan Sasuke bersamanya ia langsung pulang. Saat di kamar mandi tadi dan air pancuran yang seperti memijat-mijatnya, Sakura mengingat kepingan kisah semalam saat ia menemukan Sasuke bercumbu dengan wanita lain. Ia geram, semudah itu kah pemuda di depannya ini melakukannya dengan wanita.

"Makan lah, Sakura." Kata Sasuke setelah Sakura duduk di kursi di samping Sasuke.

"Kau menciumku," Sakura menuduh yang hanya mendapat anggukan santai dari Sasuke, "dan sebelumnya kau mencium wanita lain."

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam. Dia tampak santai memakan roti isi yang telah dimasukkan telor urak-ariknya tadi.

"Apa kau segampang itu mencium dan berhubungan dengan wanita?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia menoleh pada Sakura, tatapannya bosan. "Aku memang bukan pria baik-baik."

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut ke kencan buta? Kau tahu, di umur kita yang di pertengahan dua puluh ini kurasa sudah wajah kalau memikirkan hal yang lebih serius."

Sasuke mendengus meremehkannya, kali ini ia tidak tampak atau terdengar seperti pria yang ia kenal sejauh tadi. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Kenapa kau melakukan kencan buta kalau begitu?"

"Aku hanya menggantikan temanku yang seharusnya pergi denganmu." Jawabnya dengan mata onyx-nya yang tajam menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi, "dia mendadak saja memohon padaku agar menggantikannya karena tidak enak pada temanmu itu—siapapun namanya itu—dia bilang mantannya mengajaknya balikan tapi ia takut dihajar oleh temanmu yang juga teman sekampusnya dulu jika tidak muncul."

Sakura tercenung sesaat. "Bahkan orang yang belum bertemu denganku saja sudah enggan." Ia tidak sadar mengucapkannya keras-keras sampai Sasuke menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedikit melankolis, kurasa pengaruh alkohol semalam."

"Sejujurnya, aku merasa terhibur sejak pertemuan denganmu semalam."

Kali ini Sakura yang mengertukan kening. Bingung.

Sasuke meletakkan roti isinya di piring, dia mengusap-usap hidungnya saat berkata, "_Well_, awalnya kau hanya wanita bodoh yang menjadi lelucon bagiku di kencan buta bodoh itu. Tapi setelah semalam kau mabuk dan semua yang terjadi, aku yakin kau benar-benar bodoh."

Sasuke menyengir melihat Sakura yang mengerucutkan mulutnya kesal.

"Maksudku, dari pada sebuah lelucon sepertinya menarik untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh." Katanya lagi, kali ini dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

Sakura merona, ia tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak. "Kau hanya menggodaku. Perayu. _Playboy_."

"Aku tidak membantahnya." Dia menyeringai, "tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong."

Sakura masih menggigit bibirnya, malu. "Ba-bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan pria yang sembarang mencium wanita dan membawanya ke apartemennya dalam keadaan mabuk."

"Seperti yang kukatakan semalam aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan wanita yang mabuk." Katanya jengkel, sedikit banyak Sakura bisa mengingat bagian itu. "Yah, kecuali kalau aku juga sedang mabuk."

Sakura rasa ingin sekali melemparkan bogem tepat di wajah tampan Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai padanya itu. "_Jerk_."

"Tapi kau semalam benar-benar manis, Sakura. Kau benar-benar menjadi wanita yang jujur sekali."

"A-apa?! Apa saja yang kukatakan semalam?" Sakura merasakan wajahnya kembali panas sepanas-panasnya.

"Biar kuingat-ingat, ah, kau bilang kau benci pria _playboy_. Kau bilang semua pria sama saja. Lalu, kau juga bilang kalau memakai gaun ketat seperti semalam walaupun kau tidak suka tapi pasti pria gampang jelalatan dan menyukainya. Kau bilang brengsek."

Seluruh wajah, telinga, hingga napasnya yang keluar kini terasa panas. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. "Memalukan sekali…"

Sasuke mendengus tertawa, "Sebenarnya aku menikmatinya. Sayang sekali kita tidak melanjutkannya semalam."

"Melanjutkan apa!" Sakura sudah memukul lengan atas Sasuke saking malu dan dongkolnya. "Lupakan, kumohon lupakan saja."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Sekalipun kau minta, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Itu masalah dengan otakku yang menyimpan segala hal."

"Kau punya ingatan fotografis?" Sakura bertanya campuran penasaran dan tertarik.

"Hn." Dia mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi aku tertarik, apa kau punya masalah dengan pria _playboy_ sebelumnya?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, menimbang-nimbang. "Begitulah. Pacarku yang sebelumnya berselingkuh dengan banyak wanita dalam sekali waktu denganku padahal kami berpacaran lima tahun."

"Wow, aku tidak tahu siapa yang bodoh di sini." Komentar Sasuke sarkastis. Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Makanya aku tidak teratrik dengan hubungan serius. Alam liarku masih terlalu liar untuk sekarang ini."

Sakura tergelak. "Bisa kulihat."

"Kau bilang kencan buta semalam untuk hal serius, apa kau sudah ingin menikah? Bukan kah dua puluh lima tahun itu masih bisa melakukan banyak hal?"

"Karena kau sudah tahu aku aneh jadi aku tidak akan khawatir kalau kau menganggapku benaran aneh. Tapi, aku ini seorang desainer gaun pengantin, hampir setiap hari aku bertemu klien dengan wajah sumringah penuh harap padaku untuk membahagiakan pernikahannya," Sakura tersenyum simpul, "aku selalu ingin memakai gaun pengantin itu. Aku ingin memiliki wajah bahagia itu ketika mengenakan gaun pengantinku nanti."

"Heh." Sasuke mendengus, tidak tampak menertawainya untuk mengejek. "Sampai detik ini aku mengenalmu, kau benar-benar penuh kejutan menghibur, Sakura."

Sakura nyengir. "Kalau kau yang jadi pengantinku sepertinya akan sangat keren sekali. Maskudku, kau kan tampan pasti semua orang terpana melihatmu."

"Sakura, kau tidak sedang mengaku, kan?"

Sakura mencibir pada Sasuke, "Tidak! Lagipula, kalau kau jadi pengantinku, mungkin aku akan ditinggalkan dengan perempuan lain setelah dari altar."

Sasuke berdecak, "Pemikiran bagus. Tapi kalau kau pengantinku mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan 'mempermainkan'mu saja."

Sakura kembali merona parah, ia memukul lengan Sasuke kembali. "_Ogah_!"

Mereka berdua tertawa. Setelah berjam-jam sambil meminum kopi mereka bahkan sampai kopi mereka habis sambil mengobrol apa saja dari yang penting dan tidak penting, Sakura baru sadar kalau ia hampir menghabiskan setengah hari di apartemen Sasuke saat melihat langit mulai berubah oranye. Ia pamit pulang setelah menolak tawaran Sasuke untuk memberikannya tumpangan.

"Aku pulang dulu, Sasuke—kurasa aku tidak perlu menggunakan '–san' lagi." Ujar Sakura yang sudah kembali mengenakan gaunnya yang sudah dilaundri oleh Sasuke dari bagian laundry apartemen. "Kuharap kita bisa mengobrol-ngobrol lagi di lain waktu. Ternyata kau tidak seburuk dugaanku meski masih buruk dengan kau-tahu-lah. Terima kasih atas _weekend_-nya ini."

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku pengin mengajakmu makan siang besok. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Cepat sekali," Sakura terkikik, "tapi aku menantikannya."

Sakura baru akan berbalik menuju pintu ketika Sasuke memanggilnya kembali, "Sakura."

"Ya, Sasuke?" Sakura kembali menoleh pada Sasuke. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Aku juga menantikannya. Makan siang." Kata Sasuke sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di kening Sakura dalam sekejap. "Sampai besok."

Wajah Sakura semerah tomat dalam roti isi buatan Sasuke tadi sekarang. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil, gugup, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke. Sakura tidak sadar sepanjang perjalanan ia terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memikirkan esok padahal hari saja baru memasuki senja.

.

.

.

End

Terima Kasih sudah membaca

Review, mungkin? :D


End file.
